Vanilla Twilight
by DoctorRosie
Summary: Did you ever reach that point in your life when things got so bad, that you wished for The Doctor to come and take you away from it all? Rosie did, all the time, but he never came. 11/OC. No Rory or Amy. T for language.


**I chose to name this little one-shot Vanilla Twilight because it is one of my favourite songs and the lyrics of the song fit how i imagine my main character is feeling towards the beginning on this fanfic. Please check it out, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.**

**Disclaimer: This didn't actually happen and I don't own Doctor Who, if i did, i would travel with The Doctor.**

**Vanilla Twilgiht**

To escape the violent shouts and screams from the house, i grabbed a chair and went out into the back garden. It was raining slightly with the potential to turn into a full blown storm. The sound of the rain sooths me and the cold patter of it on my skin cools me down.

They were arguing about money again, it's like a broken record in this house. My mum has been blaming my elder sister because she hasn't been paying her rent. And i've been feeling guilty because i get paid every week from college and i give none of it to my mother. In my defence, i offer her every single bit of that money, but she always refuses and then moans at me for spending it. She sometimes takes it and leaves me penniless, but as long as she is happy, i don't care. My sister keeps telling my mum that it isn't my responsibility because i'm only 17 years old, but she wouldn't listen, she never does.

Whenever arguments like this happen, i sit outside and wait for the TARDIS to materialise and for The Doctor to come and make everything better. He told me when i was a little younger that if i needed him for anything, then to wish for it hard enough and he'll come running to me. But he never did.

He always left me to wait for the mad man with the blue box that was bigger on the inside. When my dad left us, i wished so hard and there was no Doctor. When my grandmother died, i prayed to him like he was my God, but he still didn't come. When my mother told me that we were being evicted from our home, well, i'll give you three tries to guess who didn't show up. If you said The Doctor, you are 100% correct and you win a prize! Only joking, i have nothing to give anyone. If i didn't have his red bow tie i would have believe him to be nothing more than a stupid dream.

All of this swam through my head as i sat there, the rain getting heavier and heavier by the minute. I didn't even bother wishing for him to come, i knew he wouldn't. I had been pushed to my absolute limit. I got up and ran to the middle of the garden, turned my head to the skies; rain drops splashing all over my face and shouted from the bottom of my lungs.

"You fucking bastard! You said you would come for me, you promised me Doctor! Where the fuck are you, eh? I am giving up on you Doctor. If i ever see either one of your faces ever again i will have no problem ripping it off with my bare hands!"

I was hoping my outburst would summon him from wherever he was, but like before, nothing happened. I was completely alone. I sank to the floor, the rain falling like millions of watery bullets. I knew i would catch a cold if i stayed outside any longer but nothing seemed to matter anymore. No one came out to see if i was alright, no one told me to shut up and get inside. No one cared.

Then something happened. I couldn't hear the wheezing of the TARDIS as it landed due to the rain hammering around my ears. A gentle hand touched my shoulder as not to startle me, and two fingers touched the point on my neck to check for a pulse. I turned around and opened my eyes, as if i had just woken up. When i saw his perfectly square jaw, i screamed and stumbled backwards, still sitting on the hard ground.

"Did you not hear me?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me over the rain, Time Lords have amazing hearing.

"Oh i heard you alright. You have a foul mouth, Rosie Ward."

I got up and slapped him across the face hard enough to make him fall backwards and, hopefully, bruise his face.

"I told you that i never wanted to see you again. That i had completely given up all hope that you would rescue me from this hell" as i shouted at him, he was making his way up from the floor and rubbing the huge red mark where i had slapped him, muttering how it would bruise. And by the time i had finished, tears started falling down my cheeks, indistinguishable from the raindrops.

"I'm sorry Rosie, so sorry." The sadness in his frown reached his eyes so i knew he was truly sorry, but it was too hard to forgive him.

"Why did you promise me that you would come if i wish hard enough if you never had any intention of keeping that promise? Was it just to give me false hope, cause that's what i felt like." I asked maliciously, wanting answers.

"I... i was b...busy" he stuttered, the cold rain effecting him more than me.

"Busy! I wished for you to come about... 15 times since we met when i was 6 years old, since you made that promise, and you were busy all 15 times?"

"Yes" he said as he just starred at his shoes. "Do you know what being a Time Lord means, being the last of them? I'm the one that has to create peace between planets and people and that's rather a busy job. Besides, i thought you would forget about me." He started shouting back; i had obviously hit a nerve.

"So you had no intention of coming back, at all?" the tears were coming thick and fast now.

"I... i guess not then, but when you kept wishing for me, i had to come see if you were okay."

"Oh thank you so much!" I said sarcastically.

We stood there for a few minutes, letting the rain wash away the anger we both felt, but mine wouldn't go. It got stronger.

"I hate you" i screamed at him. Those three words changed him, his eyes began to water and he went slightly red. A part of me regretted saying them as soon as they had left my mouth.

Before he started to cry, he turned around and walked back to the TARDIS, hoping i wouldn't see the almighty last of the Time Lords cry. Through the tears and wall of rain that parted us, i saw him turn around before he said,

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I hope you can forgive me one day." Before he could turn back around, i ran to him and threw my arm around his neck. For a few minutes, he jut stood there, limp and lifeless in my arms, before putting his arms gently around my waist and pulling me into a deep hug i would never forget.

By the time i could register anything; he pulled me into his TARDIS and shut the door behind him. I didn't realise how cold i was until i was put into the warmth. He let go of me and tenderly traced the outline of my face with his fingertips.

"Rosie... turn left 3 times before turning right 5 times and you will find a bathroom to get dried, you're going to catch a cold." He said before walking passed me and up some stairs. I had been in the TARDIS when i was younger, so i knew it was bigger on the inside, and i thought i knew the layout of it, but i guess she changes over time.

I did as The Doctor told me. His directions seemed pretty simple but they worked very well in not getting me lost. The bathroom i found myself in was rather huge. Bigger than my front room, however, that's not really saying much. The towels were stacked high in one corner of the room, next to the walk in shower. I quickly undressed and got in, turning the water to as hot as my body would take. The streaming water washed away all of the harsh words that had been said not long before. I stayed in longer than necessary, to just work the knots from my shoulders, caused by stress from back home, which seemed so far away but was just a few steps out the TARDIS doors.

When i got out of the shower, i found a beautiful, light blue sundress waiting for me in my exact size and the right underwear beside it. I was towel drying my hair when there was a timid knock on the door.

"Are you clothed?" asked The Doctor. "Yes, i am. I'll be out in just a second." I told him but he opened the door and came in anyway.

"That dress looks lovely on you." He said whilst his eyes ran up and down my body. i just smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry for that big outburst earlier, i was just so angry at you." I blurted out.

He held out his hand to me to take. "Come, we can talk more in my room." I placed my hand in his and led me towards him bedroom which was situated on the other side of the TARDIS.

The door to his room looked like any other door in the TARDIS, but what lay inside was another story. He had a huge kind size bed to the left of the door with two little tables either side, one with a small lamp on it and the other with a little alarm clock, it seemed too ordinary for this extraordinary man. A large wardrobe lay directly opposite the bed which had intricate carvings and designs on it. Apart from that, the room was rather bland, obviously showing that he doesn't care for material things, he just wants comfort.

He let go of my hand and walked over to the bed, taking off his jacket, undoing his bow tie and letting down his suspenders. He wasn't wet anymore so he had most likely had a shower like i did.

He lay down against the headboard, patting the space beside him for me to join him. It was a bit awkward, i didn't really know him all that well and i was in his room with him beckoning me to join him on his huge bed. It's not like i was gonna say no, he's beautiful.

I lay next to him, back against the headboard; he was waiting for me to start talking.

"I'm sorry Doctor. Like i said in the bathroom, i was just so angry at you for leaving me. I really needed you. I needed your joyful laugh and optimistic personality to get me through the hard times. And i don't hate you, i was just caught up in the heat of the moment" i blurted out.

"I know Rosie; you've been through a lot for someone so young, and i know you don't hate me, who could hate this" he said as she gestured to his body, making me smile.

"Hold on, how do you know what i've been through? You never came back." I sat up when i heard this, quite confused.

"Even if i had no intention of returning, i still monitored you from the main console. And i made sure to leave you my bow tie, so you would always know that i wasn't a dream." He pulled me back to lie against him, my head lightly resting on his chest.

We just lie there for God knows how long, but all the anger i felt towards him was quickly seeping away into nothingness. After a long time, i felt myself slipping away into a deep slumber. Never would i have guessed that i would be falling asleep on a huge king size bed, in the TARDIS and in the arms of my Doctor.

I woke up hours later on my own in The Doctor's room and not in the dress i fell asleep in. He must have been watching me on the monitor in the control room as he walked in as soon as i had woken up.

"Morning sleepy head" he said to me from the doorway with a slight giggle.

"Is it really morning?" i asked, not believing i had fallen asleep for that long. "Yes it is, it's 5am." As if that was really morning.

"How did i get from that dress and into my pyjamas?" i asked as i sat up further and let the blanket fall from my body.

"i went into your house and retrieved your pyjamas without anyone seeing. I also got my bow tie back. " He told me as if it were a magnificent tale whilst adjusting his bow tie. "Er... yes then i erm... undressed you and then... put you into your pyjamas whilst you were still asleep" he stuttered, obviously embarrassed by what he had to do. My whole face went a deep shade of red, knowing that The Doctor had seen me in my underwear.

"Don't worry, i didn't look at anything, i just did what i said i did and got out." He promised and me not buying it.

"Okay then, thank you Doctor. Now what do you eat around here?" i said as my tummy grumbled like a lion at the zoo. The Doctor disappeared for a few minutes before bringing in a tray of different foods and drinks. When he placed it on the bed i noticed what foods he had brought. There was toast with different jams and marmalades, two different cereals to choose from with a little pot of milk. On the drinks side, there were three different juices, a pot of tea with a little bowl of sugar cubes, a pot of coffee with a little jug of cream next to it. Not missing out the tiny vase with a little red rose in it. The effort he put into making this for me made me smile.

"This looks amazing, thank you so much!" i said as i threw my arms around him and hugged him close, making sure not to spill over the tray of foods. When i had finished eating, i felt like i had eaten the whole tray, even if The Doctor did help. I wasn't allowed to eat this much at home; food was a luxury for us. The Doctor left after a few minutes to take the tray back to wherever he got it and to let me get dressed. Yet again i found another pretty white sundress waiting for me in The Doctor's en-suit bathroom.

When i made it back into the console room, The Doctor wasn't to be seen, i knew he came in here, i heard him twirling around, pressing buttons and what-not. it took me a while to realise that the floor i was standing on was completely see-through and that The Doctor was beneath the glass, swinging on some connected wires with goggles on, trying to get two wires to connect together. I looked down and saw him starring up at me, his face starting to turn bright red. It wasn't until later that i realised that he was indeed looking up my dress, by accident probably, The Doctor doesn't do those sorts of things, he's too innocent.

I walked down to see him; he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"What are you doing down here Doctor?" I asked him, curious as to what he was doing.

"I'm just trying to fix the MDR circuits so the TARDIS will go where i want but she keeps taking me other places." He explained, the majority of what he said going right over my head.

I sat down on the stairs leading down to where he was and asked "When do i have to leave?"

"Whenever you like, i'm sure your parents are getting worried about you."

"Probably not, they left me out in the rain" i said as i sneezed rather violently, the cold catching up with me.

"On no, you're sick aren't you?" he questioned as he walked over to me and started opening my eyes wide and looking into them.

"I was out in the freezing rain for about an hour before you showed up." I said as i continued to sneeze. "I'm fine really, you have no need to worry, i always get sick." At this, he looked even more worried.

"Well, if your family just left you out in the cold, they don't sound very nice to me. You are not going anywhere missy until you get better. I'll leave them a note telling them you are okay." He said to me as if he were my actual doctor.

"Okay then" i replied with a smile and a sneeze.

I stayed in the TARDIS until i got better, but i loved being there so much i never wanted to leave. I asked The Doctor if i could travel with him and he said yes.

For years and years i have been travelling with The Doctor. Landing on new planets and meeting new alien species, well, new for me. I've been into the past and seen the best of Earth history. I've gone back to visit my family every now and again. I've been leaving them money i've attained through little jobs here and there, hoping they get by with what i give them. I went back one time, 3 years after i had left to find my dad had returned and looking after my sick mother. My sister moved out and into her boyfriend's apartment. I drop in to see her a few times a year, just for a catch up chat and a cup of tea. I introduced her to The Doctor and he told her he was my "boyfriend" even though he is not a boy, i mean, he's over 900 years old. But he does take me out to dinner sometimes and he did kiss me when i turned 22, so maybe he wants more, i'm not entirely sure, i will have to talk to him about that, i know i would like more.

Did you ever reach that point in your life when things got so bad, that you wished for The Doctor to come and take you away from it all? I did, and now i'm living my dreams, travelling the stars with my Doctor. Don't give up on hope, even if faith as failed you, hope will be there for you.

**Thank you for reading! Please review :D**


End file.
